


The Best of Us

by cicada9603



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: Clint以为Coulson已经死了，他在自己的任务中放弃拯救自己。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson





	The Best of Us

**Author's Note:**

> 是神盾局特工第一季的时间线

克林特知道寇森已经死了，他亲耳听着那些医务人员宣布死亡时间，再亲眼看着他们把自己长官放进裹尸袋中，他还清晰地记得娜塔莎将自己推离那个令自己喘不过气的地方。接着他就被更换了管理者，他像只皮球一样被踢来踢去，他们总在那儿抱怨，巴顿的难以管教和一些别的什么。克林特在任务分配下来的时候永远不会说什么，可他又不肯就这么安安静静蹲在他的某一个据点来做一个尽职的狙击手。他仍旧一枪毙命，赶在指挥官对他发出命令之前将目标解决，动作利落，毫不拖泥带水。他用这样的方式在不影响任务的情况下进行着无声的抗拒，他抗拒那些并非来自寇森的指令，这往往会令他现在的那些指挥官们气急败坏，因为没有一个人会像死去的寇森那样容忍克林特的每一处缺点。  
寇森的确可以容忍克林特身上的几乎每一个古怪的习惯，他一直是无奈地听着通讯设备里自己的狙击手没完没了的贫嘴，还有他记得不少对方喜欢的食物。克林特喜欢躲在通风管道里偷偷观察自己的长官，他有时觉得自己就像个迷恋着偶像的女初中生，而寇森知道这个，他只是不说，从来不喊克林特的名字好让他从自己办公室的天花板上下来。克林特脑中有座关于寇森探员的资料库，第三十条是他偏爱咖啡厅里的第二款咖啡，不加糖却要加上一罐半的牛奶；而第一百零五条则是寇森的衣橱里有一两条蠢得没边没际的领带，克林特从没想到寇森会有那种充满了海岛度假风情的领带，说实在的，有谁会在度假的时候还穿着西装呢？可是寇森就是特别的，至少对于神盾和克林特来说，所以当他又看到那条印了美国队长的盾的领带之后他也只是挑了挑眉。现在这资料库中可又要加上一条了，克林特在被娜塔莎推离那个鬼地方的时候添上去的，第二百九十九条，寇森死了。  
克林特在纽约大战之后精神方面就有些问题，或许旁人觉得他有些问题。他说自己没有任何事，但他依旧被强制参加一周一次的心理辅导。他会坐在心理医生的办公室里，机械地回答那些看似是关于他心理实则是对于他的信用问题重新评估的玩意儿。克林特必须得通过那个，他的前方只有两条路彻底偏离或是重新走上正轨，他想自己肯定可以通过，但他有时会担忧，他所谓的“心理医生”常对着他皱眉，这并不乐观，克林特知道那是一种戒备的表情，他在许多人的脸上见过，在他脱离洛基控制而回归之后。克林特在心里默念“关于寇森探员的二百九十九条”，他通常不用浏览到最后，那不规整的数字会令他更加心烦意乱。他往往会背到第五十五条，寇森喜欢吃抹了芥末酱的沙拉蛋三明治，这些细枝末节可以使克林特平静下来，就像寇森一直可以恰到好处地安抚弓箭手的种种不显露于表面的焦虑和不安。  
他通过了那些测试，他知道自己可以掌控这些，为了寇森，克林特想，他的长官可不愿见一个有心理问题的弓箭手。寇森给了他很多，一个家，还有其他的，并将他变成现在的这个巴顿探员，甚至还救过当时还是初级探员的他的命，把昏迷的狙击手从摇摇欲坠的大楼里背出来等等之类的。那个时候的寇森就像个老母鸡，像护自己幼崽似的护着还是菜鸟的克林特，对于他突然从天花板跳进办公室睁一只眼闭一只眼，也会让从任务中回来、极度疲劳的他在自己的沙发中小睡一会儿。克林特想他与自己的管理者之间已经培养出了足够高的默契，不亚于他与娜塔莎，他们的三人小组更是局里的一个传奇，几乎是零的任务失败率在新人们之中有多个版本，不管哪一个都非常超出常理，可所有人都觉得寇森探员、巴顿探员与罗曼诺夫探员就是三个常理之外的人物。

克林特藏在隐蔽处，他扯下已经与小队其他成员失去许久联系的通讯器扔在一旁。他在这次任务中被分配给一个面生的指挥官，他当然记不全神盾里头所有人的名字，更何况是个新人。克林特有信任危机，他只相信很小一部分人，娜塔莎和寇森正好就占据了其中的两个名额。克林特的任务大部分情况下都是没有后援的，他们只能靠自己，生或死就在一念之间。所以他在认识自己的长官与搭档之后，与娜塔莎相互搀扶着走出一栋被炸毁的楼的废墟，他们看见寇森从另一边朝他们跑来，他的脸上沾了血，他的或敌人的，衬衫袖子断掉一截，可怜地荡在那里如同一块破布，克林特莫名笑起来，他曾在那时无比感谢上帝让他能够拥有这么优秀的他们。  
现在空旷的封闭空间内只有他自己的呼吸声，还有血从身上滴到地上的声音，他拖着脚步从阴影中走出，跨过那些尸体。克林特捂着自己身上伤口中不那么严重的一处，他翘翘嘴角笑，掏出个手表来看了看时间，他计算着自己与队员失去联系到底有多长时间，当肾上腺素的分泌趋于平缓，伤口的疼痛还有全身的疲累感都涌了上来。克林特找了个地方坐下，他知道没有人会过来找他，他的小队已经带着拿到的东西返回，任务完成，用一个探员的牺牲获取的成功，或许弗瑞会因为克林特的死而冲他们吼，但都无济于事。他向上抛着手表，等落下来后再抓住，他应该去想办法逃出去，可是他没有，他抓紧那块表，寇森送给他作为某一次生日的礼物，那天在任务中度过，回到安全屋得到一小块超市里的包装蛋糕和这块表，寇森希望他在夜间去靶场练习的时候可以注意点时间。  
克林特就这么死死攥住那块表，放到唇边亲了一下，他闭上眼低声喊了自己长官的名字，犹犹豫豫地，先从“长官”开始，然后叫姓、全名，在那句“菲利普·寇森”落入尘埃，周身又陷入阴冷的寂静之后，克林特吐出一句“菲尔”，短促而又急切，裹着痛苦、悔恨、不安和怀念。他没有去参加寇森的葬礼，不想去面对那样的事实，他把自己浸泡在各种长期任务之中，不知道那小小的葬礼上是否放了寇森最喜欢的音乐以及是谁为他念了悼词——一位忠诚、伟大的神盾局探员与美利坚子民。  
克林特叹息着，生命在随着时间被剥离，他却靠着柱子回想那些老旧且琐碎的事情，娜塔莎在她的衣橱中拥有的几件糟糕且没型的居家服、托尼在大厦里储藏的难吃的微波爆米花，队长偏爱的某一条印有星星的毛巾，还有寇森在愚人节面无表情随手递来的四倍魔鬼辣汉堡。克林特笑着，他挺希望自己现在能在复仇者大厦，浇黄油混盐或者太妃糖浆在那些爆米花上，参加一次难得有寇森在的电影之夜，他们有沙拉、爆米花、果汁和气泡酒，甚至还有加了棉花糖的热巧克力与一整碗涂抹了奶油的草莓。寇森放下了他那些恼人的文书工作，而他们就像一个正常、处于周六晚上状态的家庭，脚背贴着脚背窝在托尼巨大的沙发里头。他眯起眼，仿佛正享受着短暂的平和与欢愉，就连会有托尼刻薄的点评出现在克林特的脑海中都无法将这份能消除疼痛的快乐搞砸。  
那是最好的，克林特思索着，最好的他们的相处时间，他又眨眨眼，他看到密闭空间有人闯入，他知道这不过是一个幻觉，自己将死之前的幻觉。他看到寇森在朝他奔来，身后跟着他的团队，他见过其中的一个或者两个，有些疑惑自己为何会在这时看到他们，但那并不重要，他快死了，葬礼无摇滚，随便找个人为他念一段冠冕堂皇的悼词，而坟墓里没有尸骨，他甚至不知道他们会不会将他没有带出来的弓箭埋进去。  
“菲尔……”克林特梦呓般讲出这个名字，他目光涣散地看着已分不清是幻觉还是现实的寇森，“对不起。”  
他闭闭眼，又吃力地睁开，听到有英国口音在说着“快把他带回大巴”。他看着自己的长官，最好的长官，那可是寇森，神盾局里的传说之一，他想到那些偶然听到的初级探员间的对话，他长官的形象在他们中间已被描摹成截然不同的另一人，就算是现在想来也可以令他大笑不止。  
“别死，菲尔，求你了。”克林特乞求般地动了动嘴唇，松开了他蜷起来的手。  
那块表滚落下去，掷地有声。


End file.
